First Time
by BlueBumbler
Summary: Lee and Guy's first time together. This is a continuation of my previous story Confession. You don't necessarily have to read that one first, but it might help to set the tone a bit. If you enjoy the story, please consider leaving a comment. I haven't been getting much feedback on the last few stories I have submitted, and I'm beginning to wonder if I am losing my touch.


The sun was setting, bathing the village in hues of red and gold as Lee and Guy returned to their shared home after a long day of vigorous training. They were sweat drenched and sore, but smiling ever happily at one another as they enjoyed the simple pleasure of being together.

It had been nearly three and a half weeks since they finally confessed their love for each other, and they had spent every possible moment since then getting to know their relationship and how it worked. Guy had a lot of experience with relationships to fall back on, but this was completely new to Lee. As with everything else, he was eager to learn all that he could, but there were certain parts to being in a relationship that he found... rather intimidating.

After entering their home, they kicked off their shoes and headed straight for the bathing room, which was connected to Guy's bedroom. Lee was definitely looking forward to relaxing with Guy for the rest of the evening. He had been pushing himself even harder in his training than usual.

There was only a week left before the chunin exams, and Team Guy needed to get in all the training that they possibly could. Even Neji had been training hard.

Lee gave a little frown as he thought of the Hyuga. Neji's superiority complex really got on his nerves, and he found that he was eagerly awaiting the chunin exams, hoping more and more that he would get a chance to face Neji in battle. Lee had done extremely well in training since confessing his love to Guy, and he felt confident with his progress. Simply getting that off of his chest had allowed him to focus so much better - and because of that, Guy had taught him a new move, a move he was only to use when very specific conditions had been met. A move that Neji knew nothing of. It would fill him with no small amount of joy to see the surprise on Neji's face when he used a brand new move that Guy had not taught to him or TenTen.

"You all right Lee?" Guy asked as they entered the bathing room, his voice snapping the genin out of his thoughts.

Looking up at his sensei, Lee gave a soft smile. "Yes. Sorry Guy sensei. I was just thinking of the chunin exams."

Guy chuckled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't you worry. As long as you try your hardest and fight with the burning passion of youth, you're guaranteed to do great!"

"I promise to try my hardest!" he proclaimed with a bright smile.

The jounin gave Lee one of his signature grins. "I know you'll make me proud Lee. No matter what happens." he assured, giving Lee's shoulder an encouraging squeeze before turning away to start the shower, letting the water heat.

Lee smiled softly, thankful for his teacher's confidence. He hoped he could live up to his expectations. Shifting, he began to undress, starting with untying his headband from around his waist before then slipping off his legwarmers to set them aside in a neat pile. Reaching back to unzip his green jumpsuit, he pulled his arms from the sleeves before pushing it down past his stomach and hips.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Guy going through the same ritual and tried not to watch. But, as usual, his traitorous eyes kept drifting in Guy's direction, and it was all he could do not to blush when the older male pushed his jumpsuit down to his waist and revealed his toned chest and stomach.

Guy's body had been chiseled to perfection through years of hard training, every muscle accentuated by the faint glisten of sweat that slicked his tan skin. Lee had always found Guy's slightly darker complexion very attractive... Of course, he found everything about Guy attractive.

His eyes were quickly glued onto his sensei's gorgeous, perfect body, staring as Guy started to roll the jumpsuit down his muscular hips, taking his briefs with it - and Lee finally managed to wrench his gaze away just before seeing anything... ahem... private.

He had seen Guy naked before of course, but it always sent a rush of heat and desire through his body. Feeling his whole face burning with a deep blush, he turned to have his back facing Guy before continuing to undress, pushing his own jumpsuit and briefs down his shapely hips.

In all honesty, the thought of sexual intimacy made him uncomfortable... He wasn't afraid of being hurt, he trusted Guy completely, but the thought of his sensei naked and on top of him, kissing him and touching him... It made him as nervous as it did aroused, and he wasn't entirely sure why. Perhaps it was because he had never been intimate with anyone before and he didn't know what to expect. Or, it could be that he was just horribly shy about sexual things...

Either way, Guy seemed to have sensed his nervousness, because the jounin had not pressed to go any farther than kissing. Of course, they had gotten into some pretty heated make out sessions that had lead to touching and grinding... but they had been clothed the whole time, and Rock had lost his nerve before either of them met completion - which had left them both very unsatisfied.

Guy had been very patient with him, and he was beyond thankful for that... but at the same time, he felt ashamed of himself for hiding from his fear rather than facing it. He was forcing Guy to wait because he was too scared to move forward with their relationship. He had wanted this for so long, and here he was holding them back because he was embarrassed about sex...

Lee chewed his bottom lip nervously, eyes half lidded and almost hidden beneath thick lashes as he was deep in thought. So deep that he hadn't noticed when Guy tried to tell him that the shower was ready. As he stood there lost in thought, his hands were moving idly, slowly unwinding the bandages from his right hand.

Guy frowned as he watched the boy. It was painfully obvious that Lee had something on his mind, and he knew his student well enough to know when he was torturing himself over his own actions. He just didn't know what action Lee could be torturing himself for.

Stepping up beside the young man, Guy brought his arm around Lee's bare shoulders and pulled him close, feeling him give a start of surprise. "Lee, we've talked about this." he began with a serious expression, gazing into Lee's big, expressive eyes when the boy looked up at him, "When something is bothering you, you tell me about it instead of keeping it all bottled up in that cute little head of yours." said Guy with a pointed poke to Lee's head.

His cheeks flushed deeply as he shivered and tried not to think of how close they were. And how very VERY naked they were... Ugh, he was doing it again! Why did this have to be so embarrassing to him? "I-I'm sorry. It is just..." he trailed off, nipping his bottom lip once more and letting his gaze fall bashfully from Guy's. He wanted to experience sex with Guy... He wanted to be with him, to be claimed by him - he wanted to belong to him in every possible way. But that would never happen if he remained intimidated by such an important part of their relationship...

Steeling himself, a determined look came into his eyes as he lifted his gaze to meet his teacher's once more. "I am ready Guy sensei." he stated, his voice steady and sure despite the bashful, nervous blush on his cheeks.

Guy blinked a few times, confused by the statement and the determined gleam in Lee's dark eyes... before understanding suddenly hit him like a punch to the gut. OH. Oooohhh...

The jounin smiled softly and gave Lee's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "You're sure?"

Lee nodded curtly, his features still flushed but ever determined. "I am. I want to experience... intimacy... with you..." Saying it out loud made his cheeks burn even deeper and he quickly dropped his gaze to the floor yet again. "I-I am sorry that I have been holding us back from advancing in our relationship..."

It continued to amaze Guy that one human being could be this cute. Giving a warm smile, the jounin leaned in to place a soft kiss to his student's cheek and he felt him relax almost instantly. "Lee, there is nothing to apologize for. Sex is... intimidating. I don't want you to be nervous or uncomfortable for your first time - and I don't want you to force yourself into it for my sake. It's okay if you aren't ready. I'll wait as long as you need me to."

The genin smiled warmly and pressed his body closer to Guy's, able to feel the powerful muscles rolling beneath the man's tan skin. He lifted his gaze once more and smiled lovingly to his teacher. "Thank you for being so patient Guy sensei... But I promise, I am ready."

It almost surprised Guy to feel Lee's supple, toned body pressed against his own. Until now, they had only been this close while clothed. Guy gave a little nod of satisfaction, smiling to see the pure, innocent love in those doe-eyes. "All right then. We'll get to that in a moment -after we shower." he said, giving a little chuckle. "I won't let your first time be in a bathroom." he mused before taking a step toward the hot shower and pulling Lee in with him.

Lee shivered in delight when the hot water hit his skin, a soft purr leaving his lips. Ooh, that felt wonderful on his sore muscles. Already he could feel the water rinsing away the dirt and sweat of their hard training. Leaning back, he let the water soak his glossy black hair and almost moaned in bliss.

Guy watched fondly as the younger male enjoyed the warm water, noticing the rivulets flowing over his toned muscles and down his body, caressing it in a way that almost made Guy jealous. Lee was painfully adorable, and his body breathtakingly attractive. He wanted nothing more than to touch him, have that lithe body arching beneath him and see his sweet, youthful features flushed with bliss. It had been torture having to stop in the middle of their more heated make out sessions - especially when he could feel Lee's erection pressing against his thigh as they ground against each other...

The jounin shivered faintly as he came out of the memory, realizing very quickly that that had been a bad thing to let his mind wander to as his member started to stir. He mentally scolded himself and sentenced himself to doing five hundred laps around the village tomorrow. He had said Lee's first time would not be in a bathroom and he meant it.

It didn't take long for Guy to get Lee and himself cleaned up and out of the shower. Admittedly, he was in a little bit of a hurry to get done. He was eager to show Lee that sex was something to be enjoyed, not feared.

Once they had dried off, Guy carelessly tossed his towel aside and stepped forward to scoop Lee off of his feet, getting an adorable, surprised squeak from the younger. "Lets go to the bedroom... We'll take this slow and easy." he murmured into Lee's ear as he stepped out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

Compared to the hot, humid air of the bathroom, the rest of the house seemed uncomfortably cool - especially since neither of them had bothered to put on their sleepwear. Not that it would have stayed on long.

Lee found himself blushing yet again as he was carried. He shivered a little from the cool air and pressed himself tighter against Guy's chest. "Th-thank you sensei..."

Guy chuckled softly as he stepped up beside his bed. "You know, I've told you that you don't have to call me sensei when we're alone." Guy mused as he gently laid Lee back into the sheets and pillows.

He shivered to feel the cool, soft touch of the bed sheets against his naked skin before giving a soft smile to his teacher. "I know... But it does not feel right being so... informal with you." Lee was acutely aware that his reasoning was flawed, considering that he was laying in his sensei's bed completely naked with the intentions of having sex with him.

The irony was not lost on Guy, the jounin giving a laugh. "I'm not sure that leaving off an honorific is really considered informal at this point." he mused as he moved up onto the bed on all fours and crawled toward Lee, looking very much like a big cat stalking its prey.

Lee shivered as he watched, cheeks flushed and body beginning to tremble with anticipation as his sensei crawled up over him, feeling the bed dip as those powerful hands came to rest on either side of his shoulders. Guy even had the same hungry look in his eyes that Lee had seen cats wear while hunting their prey. He swallowed thickly, giving a bashful smile. "I-I suppose not."

Guy smiled warmly down on his student. The sight of Lee beneath him, cheeks flushed and a bashfully heated expression on his youthful face... Guy had imagined this exact image so many times, but actually seeing Lee like this was so much more gorgeous than any fantasy could ever be. He couldn't wait to see him lost in the throes of passion.

"If you need to stop at any time, tell me. You're in control." Guy said softly as he dipped down to capture Lee's lips in a gentle, loving kiss. He slowly slid a hand up the boy's side to his stomach, reveling in the feel of his soft flesh shivering beneath his touch, taut muscles clenching faintly. His tongue slid out to glide across the boy's bottom lip to ask for entry, and to his pleasure Lee opened his mouth to allow him inside with the sweetest little moan Guy had ever heard. The sound sent shivers down his spine, his girth throbbing and he gave a purr as he gently pressed his tongue inside Lee's warm, wet mouth.

Their tongues entwined, rubbing against one another, but never fighting for dominance. Lee was all too eager to submit to his sensei, and somehow that just made Guy want him even more. He found it hard to resist ravishing the adorable youth right then and there, but he controlled himself.

Lee's eyes fluttered shut and a moan escaped his lips without permission as he tasted the rich flavor that was Guy. He could never place the taste exactly, but it was addictive and he always found himself wanting more. He lifted his hands shakily from the bed and hesitated before wrapping his arms around his sensei's neck in a desperate embrace. His digits curled softly in the wet, black locks as he deepened their kiss.

The jounin shivered to feel the fingers in his hair and gave an encouraging moan against Lee's lips.

Goosebumps prickled Lee's flesh as Guy's digits ventured higher, deftly tracing the outlines of his abs before trailing over his chest - and Lee gasped softly into Guy's lips when a finger tip brushed his nipple. Guy repeated the action a few times before gently pinching the hardening nub between his thumb and forefinger, caressing and teasing it.

Lee shivered as heat danced through his body like chakra flames, his member beginning to grow hard. A breathy sound left his lips as he closed his slim thighs fretfully in an attempt to hide his privates, his cheeks flushing deeper - if that was at all possible.

Guy noticed immediately that Lee was trying to hide himself and gave a husky chuckle into their deep kiss. Lee's timid approach to sexual intimacy was so pure and innocent - so unlike most boys his age. Lee's focus was always on the love and romance of being in a relationship, not the touching and kissing that comes after that.

As he leaned back to break their kiss, a thin line of saliva connected their lips and he took a moment to appreciate the sight of Lee's flushed features, his lips glistening and faintly swollen from their kiss. Guy's already engorged length throbbed between his thighs at the sight. He wanted Lee more than he had ever wanted anything or anyone in his life...

Dipping down, Guy nuzzled into the crook of Lee's neck and felt the damp, glossy black hair brush his nose as he breathed in, taking a deep breath of the boy's familiar scent. It was like the scent of an early morning breeze, wild, yet subdued.

He placed a kiss to the soft skin and sucked, Lee giving a small sound of surprise at the odd feeling, until he was certain he had left a hickie. He wanted to mark Lee as his, make sure everyone knew that the boy was taken. Guy pulled back just enough to admire the reddish bruise he had created, a smirk coming to his lips before he trailed butterfly kisses down to Lee's collarbone and over his chest. He kissed his way to the hard, pink nipple that he wasn't currently teasing between his fingers and placed a kiss to the sensitive nub, suckling to pull a gasp from Lee's lips.

Without Guy's kiss on his lips there was nothing to muffle his sounds of pleasure, and Lee's fingers curled tighter in his teacher's silky hair as that warm, wet mouth suckled his hardening nipple. Guy's tongue pressing and rolling against the sensitive flesh. "G-Guy sensei!" His voice hit a higher pitch than usual, and Lee felt that the sound was too loud in the otherwise quiet room, but Guy seemed to love it as he moaned in response. Lee's body was hot and tingling with energy, his member reaching full hardness between his thighs - which he had to open to alleviate the growing ache.

Feeling those lithe legs opening beneath him made Guy shiver with lust and he groaned around the hard nipple. Lee was beginning to give up his timid hesitance in exchange for unabashed desire. Guy wasn't sure how much longer he could wait... His member was so hard it almost hurt, a bead of precum crowning the tip.

He gently released the hard bud from his fingers to slide his hand down, down... until he reached the soft flesh just above Lee's wanting erection.

Lee gave a desperate mewl, his hips trembling and lifting upwards faintly without his consent. It was embarrassing how badly he wanted Guy to touch him there, to have his sensei's attention on such a private part of his body. "G-Guy sensei, please... t-touch me..." His voice was so breathy and wanting that Lee almost didn't recognize it as his own, and he certainly hadn't meant to say those words out loud. He didn't have much time to wonder if the voice had really been his or not as Guy's digits pressed against his member and trailed up from the base to the tip, pulling a little cry from his lips that he unsuccessfully tried to muffle.

Guy pulled his mouth away from the boy's hard nipple to take in the sight of his flushed features and the way he kept his eyes tightly shut. He curled his fingers firmly around the shaft, focusing on the feeling of the hot flesh throbbing in his hand before beginning to pump his hand up and down the length in a slow, steady rhythm.

The sounds this action coaxed from Lee's open mouth were so shamelessly carnal that it was almost enough to send Guy over the edge right there, his body quivering with need as a husky moan slipped past his lips.

Lee's digits fell from Guy's hair to instead clutch at the sheets beneath him to prevent pulling or tangling the glossy locks as he squirmed with pleasure. He was vaguely aware that he was panting Guy's name and that his hips were bucking softly into the movement of his sensei's hand, but he couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed. Ooh, he just wanted to feel more of the burning passion that he had denied himself for so long. He only ever allowed himself to masturbate on the rare occasion that he could not control his desires, but this felt nothing like those times - this felt so much better.

Guy couldn't wait any longer. He released the boy's hard, dripping member and got a disappointed whine from his needy lover. Giving a breathless rumble of desire, he dipped down to kiss Lee's lips chastely. "I'm going to prep you." he purred huskily against the boy's lips, his lust spiking even higher when Lee gave him the most sensual pair of bedroom eyes he had ever seen.

"P-please hurry Guy sensei... I want you so badly..." he whimpered softly, his hot breath ghosting over Guy's lips.

That little plea set fire to Guy's body and he had to bite his bottom lip to prevent himself from ravishing Lee's mouth. Oooh, this boy would be the end of him. He leaned back to slip his index finger into his mouth and shivered to taste Lee's pre cum on his digit. He made sure it was completely wet and slick before removing the digit and sliding his hand down between his student's perfectly tight, rounded butt cheeks.

"Th-this will hurt a little at first... But if you stay relaxed, I promise it will feel good..." he purred as he pressed his digit gently to the boy's opening, Lee sucking in a quick breath.

"I-I'm ready sensei..." he panted as he relaxed as much as he could. It felt odd being touched there, and the genin felt a twinge of embarrassment, but he resisted the urge to close his thighs, instead parting them a little wider. He wanted this. Oh how he wanted this...

The slick finger teased the rim of his opening, making him tremble and croon, before Guy slowly and carefully began to push it inside. The initial entry was a strange mix of pleasure and pain, pulling a little keen from his lips, but as the digit reached deeper and deeper inside of him, the pleasure began to triumph over the pain. Guy carefully added another digit, and this time the sensation of being stretched open was more intense. Lee winced faintly as the odd pressure increased now that two fingers were reaching deep inside of him - before his breath caught in his throat and his back arched when Guy touched a certain spot within him, a spot that sent jolts of searing pleasure through his body.

"G-Guy sensei! Do that again, p-please!" he squeaked out desperately. That felt so good it ached. It was a deep, raw pleasure that he had never experienced before and he wanted more of it.

The jounin eagerly obliged his young lover, pressing his fingers against the sweet spot and rubbing back and forth, causing the young boy to arch his back off of the bed once more with a gorgeous cry of bliss. Guy thrusted his fingers in and out of the clenching opening until it no longer resisted his movements.

Satisfied that Lee was ready, he gently slid his digits out of the tight little opening, which pulled another precious squeak from Lee's lips. Guy was almost lightheaded with arousal at the thought of finally entering his lover. Reaching down, he cupped his own length to gather the dribbling precum before pumping from base to tip, slicking his length with a shiver. Shifting up between the long, gorgeous legs, he released his throbbing member to grip Lee's thighs and lift until his hips weren't even on the bed anymore. Shifting forward, he positioned himself so that the head of his engorged member bumped the prepped opening.

Lee gave a little sound of surprise to have his hips lifted off of the bed, his already flushed features burning as he felt Guy's penis against him. "T-take me Guy sensei... Make me yours..." he breathed as he gazed into his lover's eyes, his digits clutching the sheets in anticipation for what was to come.

Guy shuddered as their gazes locked. He had never seen such a longing, passionate look in Lee's innocent eyes before. Gripping Lee's supple thighs, he leaned down to let their lips brush. "S-stay relaxed," he started in a low, husky purr, "I'll go slow." Moving his hips forward, he pushed carefully until the head of his rigid length slipped inside the tight heat, Lee gasping sharply against his lips.

This pressure was more intense than when Guy had prepped him, and Lee winced as his entrance was stretched around the thick girth. The feeling wasn't so much painful as it was overwhelming, and Lee struggled to keep his body relaxed as his muscles wanted to clench up tight around the invader. "G-Guy sensei..." he keened quietly as he squirmed beneath his lover.

The jounin shuddered as he had to resist thrusting himself deeper inside the tight, virgin entrance, his member enveloped in the blissful embrace of clenching heat. He groaned with need when he felt Lee squirming beneath him, placing a kiss to the boy's pouty lips after he keened his name so sweetly. He pushed slowly deeper, ever patient as he couldn't bare the thought of hurting Lee, and reached out for his hand to entwine their fingers.

Lee opened his lips wantingly into the kiss, cooing as he tightened his hold on Guy's hand and lapped into his sensei's mouth hungrily. As the hard member pushed deeper inside of him, it brushed against that spot that had sent electricity through his body before and he arched as a needy cry spilled from his lips. "O-ooh, sensei..!"

A deep sound of pleasure left Guy's lips at the beautiful reaction and he groped a smooth thigh before beginning to pull his hips back, his member sliding with ease now as Lee's body grew accustomed to his size. The boy squirmed and whined beneath him as he pulled back until only the head of his girth remained inside - before thrusting back in. He started slowly at first, working up to a faster, steadier pace and being sure to hit the sweet spot perfectly every now and again to pull a high pitched squeal from Lee's lips.

Lee's thighs trembled as they tightened around Guy's waist, his body arching against the bed as he was thrust into over and over. He didn't realize that his hips had started bucking into each thrust Guy gave until his lover's hand tightened its hold on his thigh to still him. Ooh, but he wanted more, he wanted Guy harder, deeper... He had never imagined that intimacy would feel this good!

Guy moaned in heat as Lee came undone beneath him, lost in blissful abandon. The feeling of Lee bucking into his thrusts had been beyond arousing, but he didn't want him to take too much at once and hurt himself... Oh, but it was hard to deny Lee when he was mewling and crying out so sweetly.

"G-Guy sensei! It feels so good!" he cried out desperately between needy gasps for air, not even caring anymore how loud his voice was. The only thing he cared about was the searing pleasure burning through his body, and the dull ache of tingling energy building between his thighs. His member throbbed and dribbled precum onto his stomach, hips beginning to bounce as Guy thrusted harder and deeper, his pace quickening to a fever pitch that pulled a needy squeal of Guy's name from Lee's lips.

The man panted and growled in bliss as he couldn't hold back, pounding Lee as hard as he dared. Oh, he couldn't last much longer... Normally he had much more endurance than this, but he couldn't hold out with Lee arching and writhing beneath him and making such passionate sounds.

Guy gently pulled his hand from Lee's tight hold and slipped it under his back, pulling him up until Lee was sitting in his lap. The new angle allowed him to go even deeper inside the tight heat, and he shivered as he wrapped both arms around Lee's waist in a tight, loving embrace before continuing his thrusts. His heart seemed to throb when he felt Lee's arms coming around his neck to complete their embrace, the boy panting and crying out desperately.

Tears of bliss were welling in Lee's eyes and trickling down his cherry red features, a thin line of saliva trailing down his chin. "G-Guy sensei, I'm g-going to orgasm!" he cried, his voice heavy and ragged with need as he was pounded so wonderfully deep and hard, his hips bouncing in Guy's lap.

"D-do it... Cum for me..." he growled breathlessly as he slid a hand up to the back of Lee's head, his digits ruffling the damp, glossy locks as he watched the boy's pleasured features, wanting to see him hit release.

Lee panted deeply, his cries of pleasure turning into the sweetest sobs of desperate need Guy had ever heard - before he suddenly climaxed with a breathless scream, his back arching sharply and body trembling. His rigid length spilled a thick load of pearly seed across their bellies as his entrance clenched up like a vice around the hard member inside of him.

The jounin grunted and grit his teeth, giving two more desperate thrusts before giving a pleasured shout when he hit orgasm hard. His entire body shook as he filled Lee with heavy spurts of seed, squeezing the boy close... before slowly relaxing as the frantic pleasure of orgasm ebbed into a pleasant, throbbing afterglow that left the two of them breathless and sated.

As he came down from the high, he could feel the increased pace of Lee's heartbeat and his desperate gasps for cool air against his chest. Shivering, he loosened his hold on the boy's hair and instead began to caress soothingly through the silky strands of black, smoothing what he had ruffled. "A-are you okay, Lee?" he asked breathlessly, worriedly as Lee was practically limp in his arms. He had been much harder on him than he intended...

A few stray tears dripped down his cheeks as he tried to catch his breath, opening his dark, misty eyes to look into Guy's concerned gaze. He nodded weakly before trying to speak, his voice taking a little longer to respond than usual. "I-I am okay. M-more than okay..." he said breathlessly, his voice weak and a little squeaky as he gave a warm, dazed smile. "I-I love you so much Guy sensei..."

Guy almost thought he could cry at the pure love in Lee's sweet little voice, a warm smile coming to his own features. "L-Lee... I don't think I can put into words how much I love you..." he said, his voice almost a whisper as he kneaded his digits in Lee's silky soft hair, feeling the boy shivering in delight in response.

His eyes fluttered shut at the wonderful feeling, Lee sighing as he finally caught his breath... and realized how tired he was. "You're my most precious person, Guy sensei... I would do anything for you..." he breathed quietly.

The jounin quivered as he held Lee closer, cradling the boy's head to the crook of his neck before placing a kiss to the top of his head. "And I would do anything for you..." He would give up his life for him without so much as a second thought. But he wouldn't say that, as he knew that Lee would object to the idea of him laying down his life.

Smiling warmly, he shifted to slowly and carefully lay Lee back onto the bed, the boy giving a little sound at the cool, slightly damp, touch of the sheets against his skin. Guy softly took Lee's hips and very carefully began to pull out of him, getting a gasp and squeak in response as the movement sent spikes of pleasure through Lee's still sensitive body. He shivered as he slid out inch by inch... before his softening member finally slipped free, a small dribble of cum following him out.

"I'm sorry I came inside of you without asking..." said Guy as he crawled over to lay beside his lover, lounging on his side and placing an apologetic kiss to Lee's cheek.

The boy just shook his head with a tired little smile and rolled over onto his side to press himself close to Guy's front. "Don't be. I liked it. It felt good." he said with a little blush, nuzzling into the crook of Guy's neck and getting comfortable for sleep.

Guy smiled warmly once more, wrapping his arms around Lee and holding him close. "I'm glad. Now get some rest, you're tired." he mused with a little chuckle as he could tell that the boy was practically falling asleep already.

Lee pressed close to Guy's warm, protective frame, the feeling of those familiar, powerful arms around him almost enough to put him to sleep instantly. "Good night Guy sensei..." he mumbled quietly.

"Good night Lee..." Guy purred softly, his warm voice gently lulling the boy to sleep in his arms.

As Guy laid there, waiting for sleep to claim him, he stroked soothingly up and down Lee's back and listened to the sound of his calm breaths. This boy was so sweet, innocent, and pure... There wasn't a mean bone in his body, not even after everything he had been through as a child. He had lost his parents not long before entering the ninja academy, and then he had had to deal with ridicule for the way he looked and his lack of skill with ninjutsu and genjutsu. He was thankful he had found the boy when he did...

Holding him softly closer, Guy placed one more kiss to the top of his head and whispered lovingly, "You are perfect, Lee... Never let anyone tell you different..."


End file.
